Wounded
by Boonie-Bevins
Summary: AU: 3 months after Human Derek Hale wakes up from a coma because he was caught in the fire that killed his family. He thinks he is totally alone till he gets an unexpected visitor. Will he be safe from the person that burned his home? Or will that person finish the job they started.?


I don't own teen wolf. This is an AU.

My nightmares woke me to remind me that I was alone, that I didn't have anybody that everyone I loved died. I was covered in sweat, I dreamed that i was in the house again. It caught fire and I tried so hard to get everyone out but it was impossible, I couldn't do it and I watched everyone die in front of me and then the flames consumed me, but I couldn't feel it just like I can't feel anything these days, I dream that memory often, too often I might add, I tried to go back to sleep but it was useless i tossed and turned for hours, I soon gave up and walked to the living room and stared out the big window, it was black, just like my mind, everything I was before has been burned out of me, every time i look in the mirror i see the scars and burns and I'm reminded of the fire that took my family and almost took me, it consumed the house and everything in it but somehow the firemen managed to pull out my burned and bloody body and now I'm here, I have scars all over my body and face. I have no idea how or why I survived but i wish that I died with them.

I decided to take a walk, the air was cool, I walked around till the sun decided to rise. That was my Q, I went back to my loft. It's been 4 months since the fire, I'm 21 years old, tomorrow is my birthday. I feel like I cheated like i shouldn't be able to age another year, it's not fair!

"It's not fair!" I shout as loud as I can, my voice is shaky with disuse,

"What's not fair?" I hear a voice ask, I know that voice it belongs to someone i love and that someone is my younger sister Cora. I turn around to see her standing by the door, she looks the same as always but a different look in her eye,

"Cora?" She just looks at me and starts sobbing,

"I'm so sorry i thought you died in the fire that's why I ran, I thought everyone was dead but me, I'm so sorry Derek" she sank to the ground, I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her, I can't believe she is alive, I've never been happier to see her, this brings me to tears, I couldn't help it. It's like she just saved me from drowning,

"Cora, I love you so much" she stopped crying a little and hugged me back,

" I love you too, how did you get out?" She asked me.

"I was pulled out by the firemen, they saved me. But they didn't save all of me" she reached out to touched my scarred and burned face. More tears came from her eyes,

"I can't believe you're alive". She said

"I had to be to take care of you". I couldn't believe that she was here now, I was so worried this was a dream. And I was going to wake up and be alone again. But if Cora is here I have someone to fight for and protect.

"How did _you_ get out". I asked.

" I wasn't even in the house, I came home to find it destroyed and no one there, so I just left, I'm so sorry Derek, if I'd known you were alive I..."

"It's okay, I was barely alive anyways I was in a coma for weeks after the fire." She just hugged me again and we stayed like this for a few moments. She sat up and wiped her eyes,

" I just thought i was alone. Forever."

"Me too"

"What are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"We protect each other."

"What about the person who did it?"

" Whoever it was, intended to kill _everyone,_ including you and me." I said.

"Are you sure you don't you have any idea who it was?" I shook my head no, I really didn't have any idea and that made me even more scared but I didn't want Cora to see that.

"You should sleep" she said to me, I will admit, I was really tired but I didn't think I could sleep now, what if I wake up and she is gone, meaning this is a dream?

"I don't want to" I said protesting.

"I know that you are still not all the way better and you need to rest, No buts!" She declared, she was just like me, bossy, mean and stubborn.

"What if I wake up and you're gone and this was all a dream? I couldn't live with that." She ruffles my hair with her hands

"This is not a dream Derek. You will live through this, I will take care of you and will take care of me, okay?" I just nodded. I closed the shades to the big window so it was dark in the living room. Cora got up and sat on the couch

"What are you going to do while I'm forced to sleep?" She smiled at me and started laughing

"What is so funny?"

"I don't know, your face." She shrugged still laughing a little.

"Okay, okay, this is hilarious but I am off to attempt sleep."

"Okay big brother I will keep an eye on everything while you sleep!"

Cora's (POV)

Derek walked into his bedroom and I stayed on the couch for a while. I hoped he could get some sleep he needs it, he's not looking so good these days, he just looks tired, I know the feeling, these past few months have been hell, living alone away from Beacon hills I thought I was going insane. I'll I know now is that I'm never leaving Derek again. I'll never forgive myself for not being here but I thought he was dead. How did he survive all on his own? It brings tears to my eyes again, thinking about how alone he must have felt in the hospital when the doctors told him everyone was dead.

Hours pass and I can't move, all I can do is sit here and worry about Derek.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Derek screaming, I ran into his room. He was laying in his bed. Tears ran down his face and he was covered in sweat still screaming. I ran to his side and shook him,

"DEREK! WAKE UP!" I yelled. His bloodshot eyes opened and he stopped screaming,

"Cora," he said out of breath "You're still here, I thought it was a dream." He is so broken, I just couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of my eyes, he then wrapped his arms around me again, I tried to get a hold of myself,

"What were you dreaming?" I asked curiously, he looked down at the floor,

"The fire." he said.

a/n: please review! feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
